


An Assortment of Stories I Once Started

by Echoed_Ren_Hugs



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And I didn't realize I projected into them until now, Asexual Character, Asexual Koji Koda, BNHA OC Ideas, But skip 5 for your own safety if you're not about that, Cuddles, Don't worry it's not in detail, Gay, Gen, Koji has slight synesthesia 'cause I have slight synesthesia, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Koji Koda, Non-binary character, Notes, Origami, Panic Attack, Past mistakes on my part, Periods, Sign Language, Talking About Kids, Trans Character, Trans Shinsou Hitoshi, We lightly bring up the Todoroki abuse, Wow I'm an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoed_Ren_Hugs/pseuds/Echoed_Ren_Hugs
Summary: I have stories I have started, but never finished. I have stories that should have stopped earlier, but didn't. I have stories that stopped after three sentences.These are those stories.Enjoy.
Relationships: Iida Tenya/Sero Hanta, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief idea I had for a oneshot. I have no idea where I was going with this, but it's kinda cute.

"Have you ever thought about kids?"

Shinsou is quite startled by the question, but he thinks for a moment before replying with, "What do you mean, Denki?"

His husband in his lap looks up at him. "I mean, we've been through a lot together. We became heroes together. We fought crime together. We got married! Usually the next step is kids, but we've never really talked about it before, so I was wondering if you had ever thought about it. 'Cause I've kinda been thinking about it recently, and I want to know your thoughts on the matter."

"I- I don't know." Shinsou replies immediately. He stares off into space for a few seconds before continuing, "I like kids, I really do. We could adopt a kid, and I'd be happy that we have them in our life. But I also know that there are quirks that could help us _have_ a kid, and while I wouldn't mind in the slightest having kid with you, I don't want our kid to go through the same bullshit I went though if they end up getting my quirk.

Then there's the issue of me being able to parent. I'd love any kid to death if given the chance, but would I be a good dad? I-" Hitoshi is interrupted by Denki kissing him. When he pulls away, he looks determined.

"You'll be a great dad,"


	2. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I once had this great oneshot idea, the problem being I was young and didn't know how to go about it. I continued it longer than it should have gone.
> 
> I refuse to rewrite it.

It was a lazy Saturday morning for Shinsou. He had a hard time sleeping last night. And every other night this week. Liker always. Getting fed up, he was about ready to go ask Hypnos directly for sleep. Only the God of Sleep himself could possibly be responsible for this madness.

To add to his misery this morning, he was being promptly reminded that he was not born into a guys body. Yup, the whole seven yards. It was that time of the month and he was going to, in a flash of rage, murder the next person who talked to him.

Needless to say, Shinsou was in pain.

Suddenly, he heard his apartment door rattle and open. Before he could assume it was an intruder, he heard an electric, "I brought Starbucks!", echo though the small house.

  
Kaminari. That intruder had a key. And he had brought coffee. Fine, he wouldn't kill him.

  
"Put it in the fridge!", Shinsou said loud enough to be heard through his closed bedroom door. He heard a small commotion in the kitchen before footsteps approached said door and opened it.

There stood Kaminari. He looked as if he had been for a morning jog before he had gotten coffee. His hair was a bit messier than usual and he was wearing sweatpants and one of Hitoshi's sweatshirts. He looked cute in the slightly long hoodie.

"What are you still doing in bed, babe?"

Suddenly embarrassed as to why he was still in bed, Shinsou hid his face under one of his pillows and a muffled "Cuddles" came as the only normal excuse Shinsou could think of, off-hand, from beneath said pillow. Denki sighs and walks over to his muffled boyfriend in his bed. He glaces around the room before joining his kitten in bed. Once Denki is laying down in the bed, Hitoshi curls into his Kaminari's chest.

"That time already?" The electric significant other questions, he had spotted a few feminine hygiene products nearby before climbing in. The cat-like significant other nods. "Oh, babe" Denki raps his arm around his kitten and runs his hand through his hair. "Do you want me to go get you a hot pad? Or some food?" Hitoshi shakes his head, the body heat that his boyfriend was producing already being enough. "No? Just cuddles?" The only answer Denki got was Hitoshi curling further into his chest. Warmth blossomed in Denki's chest at the sight.

  
Denki smiles into his boyfriend's hair, and let's out a content, "Okay."

So, they both lay there in each other's presence. Absorbing the warmth and love radiating off of each other, the comforter on the bed keeping the warmth close to them.

(About here is where I should have stopped, but did I? No.)

"What'd you get me?", was the phrase Kaminari heard uddered from his boyfriend's lips.

"You question me? I got your usual, as always." He replied, faux offended at first immediately melting into a light giggle. Denki smiled into his boyfriends hair.

A soft laugh was drawn from the two males. A few soft, chaste kisses are shared between the two as Kaminari cards through Shinsou's hair and Shinsou sinks further into Kaminari's chest in comfort. Both easily relaxing as the the midmorning sun draped its rays through the half closed blinds and over the couple. Before long, said couple had fallen asleep in that midmorning sunlight, their breathing synced, a smile gracing each of their faces, troubles left forgotten.

Everything felt as ease in those moments. The birds were chirping their own songs to each other. The flower buds were starting to bloom outside in spring's fresh air.


	3. Paper Cranes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koda is the most precious person on the planet.  
> This is probably the only one of these that has a chance at becoming an actual fic, but until I become inspired again, it will be here.
> 
> Koda is non-binary fyi.

_Focus. In order to not screw up the wing, you have to focus, Koji._

The fold to create the first wing of the soon-to-be crane was a bit lopsided, but Koji knew that was because they didn't quite get a fold right earlier. Koji smiled a little bit at the crane as the second wing folded a bit nicer.   
They were knocked out of the peaceful little pocket in time by Mr. Aizawa's textured-with-the-lack-of-sleep voice asking, "Koda, may I ask why your desk is covered in origami?"  
The young hero scanned their desk, taking in the twenty or so some-odd sticky notes they had transformed into the elegant bird. Koji raised their hands in preparation to sign to the teacher, but stopped midway realizing they didn't quite know why they had made so many. They know they do it occasionally to combat the anxiety that that eternally festers in their mind. They didn't think they were that anxious currently, but the bits of paper scattered across the desk told otherwise.  
Koji raises their hands again and signs to Mr. Aizawa, _"Anxiety. It helps with my anxiety."_  
Aizawa nods in acknowledgment and signs back, carefully to the shy, mute student, " _It's okay. Just clean up a little, we're going to the field next period_."  
Koji nods and begins to delicately stack the birds, quickly piling them into a bag that housed other coloured bits of origami. The bag, they realised, would need to be emptied soon due to its new inhabitants. An easy task to handle. Putting the bag away, Koji glances at the clock on the wall: a couple minutes until the next class would start. With that time Koji's mind wanders, first to the cranes that graced the surface of their desk only moments ago, wondering why they were so anxious. Knowing that would only lead to a panic attack, their mind wanders further onto the topic of Mr. Aizawa. How did he know sign? Just because it was a useful skill? Did he have someone in his life who was also mute and/or deaf? In case he encounters students like themself? Koji would have to ask the teacher in the future; after class perhaps? Maybe.  
Suddenly said teacher acknowledges the body of students, instructing the class to get changed into gym clothes and meet him outside. And Koji followed their classmates out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Breathe. Koji, you need to breathe in- and out. Count like your therapist taught you._

Koji never did have the time to ask Mr. Aizawa why he knew sign at the end of class.   
The warm, autumn light from outside filtered in though the window onto their soft sheets and folded legs. They would have appreciated it more if their mind wasn't going more than a few kilometers an hour faster than the speed limit. No, at the moment they were preoccupied with the prospect of drowning in their dry bed.

Even though they were covered in an golden, orange color, it surrounded them like fire, smoke filling their lungs with every trying breath. They could only feel black and mustard, an awful combination. Why were they so panicked? A question they could not answer, but it might be because they were lost in a ocean of thoughts with no idea how to swim. They were drowning. Fighting for a breath of air uninterrupted seemed like an impossible task. 


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a thought. I wrote it down. I have no idea what to do with it.

"-but at the end of the day, I'm still just Thomas' Anxiety."  
"Virgil-"  
And with that, he was gone.


	5. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, a while back I started this with the intent of finishing it and posting as a one-shot (because what else would I post it as?), but I forgot about it and I have no idea where I wanted to go with this. So, enjoy this bit- I guess.

Todoroki never had a preference for the time of day. 

His mundane routine of studying and training had made him lose a sense of time. Day after day, he studied and he trained, he trained and he studied. Days, weeks, months, years melded together into one blur of studying and training.   
No light had ever really shone brightly through his window, telling him that the sun was out. To him, everyday way cloudy. They were long and mundane. Cloudy and dark, never nice enough for rain to fall or the sun to shine, but where you were stuck in a state of fuzzy. Occasionally it was a bad fuzzy, one that hurt whenever you tried to find the sun, but most of the time it was a numb kind of fuzzy. Nothing ever changed, everything was simply a routine that hurt, but it was one he was used to.

That was until he fell for Denki.

The first couple weeks, maybe even months, at UA, Shoto refused to acknowledge his peers as anything other than rivals. Not because he wanted to, no, he had to think like that, he was taught to think like that.   
His father reminded him constantly that he was made for the sole purpose of surpassing All Might, that was his sole purpose in life. Of course Todoroki didn't like that he was being forced to become a hero, but he couldn't do anything about it.   
So, he did what his father told him, other than using his fire. The left side of his body was off limits for quirk usage, a rule he made for himself. A rule he kept.

When he started at UA, it was weird.


	6. Stargazing/Constellations in Your Eyes Shine Like Galaxies: Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wrote this fanfic (with a different name), but these are all the notes I took while writing it, so- uh- have fun with that. I find it interesting to see what happens during the writing process.

Stargazing  
IiSero   
Kygo's Stargazin' and SPACE IS COOL- a Markiplier remix

Chloral- colorless, viscous  
Long and perhaps sleepless  
Cool  
North speckled  
Moonlit  
Crystalline   
Charcoal  
Black tempestuous- characterized by strong and turbulent or conflicting emotion

Fukushima  
Musutafu  
Cliché  
Shining

The two oddballs were perfect for each other, in their own way

She only drinks coffee at midnight, when the moment in not right, her timing is quite unusual. You see her confidence is tragic, but her intuition magic. And the shape of her body is unusual.


End file.
